Cultural misunderstanding
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, George and Angelina go to a very exotic restaurant to celebrate.


**Title:** Cultural misunderstanding  
**Author:** bendleshnitz1  
**Fandom:** Harry Potter  
**Pairing(s): **Ron/Hermione, Harry/Ginny, George/Angelina  
**Rating:** PG for some minor swearing  
**Prompt:** Oh, that turkey...  
**Word Count: **928  
**Beta:** _Not betaed_! Sorry for the mistakes.  
**Warnings:** Silly fic, whining!Ron and nagging, scowling Hermione. Basically, my squicks...so, sorry.  
**Summary: **Ron, Hermione, Harry, Ginny, George and Angelina go to a very exotic restaurant to celebrate.  
**A/N: **It was challenging knowing UK doesn't celebrate Thanksgiving. So this is the next thing that occurred to me. A very light and silly ficlet. Originally written for LJ community:fandom_fridays' Second Week. Hopefully next week I'll try another fandom.

* * *

**Cultural misunderstanding**

"Where the hell are we?"

"Ronald! Be polite. Angelina said she wanted to celebrate here and that's what we are going to do", scowled Hermione even though she herself was eyeing the building suspiciously.

A big, colourful, neon sign read "Yurtta Barış" over the strange looking door. The whole building was strange, with an Asian style (as Hermione said). The music came out of the windows, making the passers-by take a look inside.

"Oh look Hermione! There are dancers. Wait. Belly Dancers...and they are...half naked...", all excitement left Ginny's voice at this realization.

"What?"

"Where?"

Ron and Harry started bouncing trying to take a look through the window, already surrounded by a bunch of other people.

"Oh my God, could you be more immature?!" Ginny huffed. "Must I remind you Harry that your fiance is standing right here?" Harry didn't even flinched. He kept looking at the dancers swirling around the room through the tables where people were sitting on the floor. Whispered comments of appreciation were heard from where Hermione and Ginny stood, making the girls huff and roll their eyes in exasperation.

"Gin, Hermione! Hey! Are you planning on going in? Angie thought she saw Ron ogling through the window...", George's eyes found Ron's standing figure in the middle of the staring crowd. "I see she was right", he mused.

"Oh don't make me start. Let's go inside, Ginny."

"Second table on the left!" George yelled at the angry looking girls before going over to where his brother and future brother-in-law stood. "You know, the tall brunette slipped twice already with your drool. If you keep that up they'll all end up in the floor with a broken hip. And we all know we don't want that to happen...better have them with the ability to move those curves around..." George lifted his eyebrows as he smiled to the confused looking men.

"I-- I...don't...I don't what you are talking about", Harry cleared his throat turning deep red at being caught.

"Yeah...sure, man. Let's go. The misses are already angry. Let's not wind them up." George patted their shoulders and led them inside.

The restaurant was loud and crowded. Illuminated with red, orange and yellow dimmed-lights that combined perfectly with the decorations of the place making it look like the palace of "One thousand and one nights". Angelina, Ginny and Hermione were sitting on cushions over the floor giggling and chatting animatedly. Just when the boys arrived the table, an old man came with a tray of six flat cylindrical glasses filled with something that looked like water.

"This is all the water we're gonna have?" Ron started complaining. "It better be free; I won't pay a bloody sickle for a sip of water!" And without much preamble he drunk his glass in one go, immediately chocking and turning red.

"Ron!"

"Ron, are you alright?"

"What did you do that, you prat?!"

George and Harry patted Ron's back as Angelina handed him a bottle of mineral water. He drunk it as his eyes watered from the choking.

"What the hell was that?" George asked Angelina.

"It's Raki. It's Turkey's national drink. It's very strong and usually it's mixed with water. I was going to say something but Ron just put the damn thing in his mouth before I could!"

"Oh Ron...are you alright, love?" Hermione cooed to him ruining to his side and caressing his shoulders.

"Relax Hermione, I don't think he's gonna die." Harry said grabbing the menu.

"Bloody hell...I thought I was set on fire! I won't touch anything else here..." Ron murmured staring at Angelina. "Why the hell did you want to celebrate your engagement here anyway?"

"Someone at work said it was awesome. Of course she was Asian...but I thought it was gonna be fun! At least until I saw there were no chairs and this bimbos were shaking their arses in front of my fiance's face", she ended up whispering to Ginny; to which she answer with a simple silent nod as she watch at Harry.

"Let's order and get this over with so we can go eat normal food at the Leaky, okay?" Harry said, passing the menu to Ron. "Good luck understanding any of it."

"What? Why?" Ron took it and saw it wasn't in English. "There aren't even letters here! It's all in...drawings!"

"Oh stop complaining! You're acting like a little boy, Ron." Ginny scowled.

"Ron, the owners are from Turkey." Hermione explained rolling her eyes at him.

"Turkey?" The girls nodded. "Ooh Harry remember when we went to New York for that mission? That turkey; oh, that turkey...it was delicious!"

"May I take your orders ladies and gentlemen?" The waiter asked with a heavy accent.

"Yes, I'll have turkey, please." Ron said confidently handing the man his menu.

"Ronald, turkey is not from Turkey. The fact that they are called the same doesn't mean they are the same!" Hermione explained already losing her patience as the waiter looked very confused.

"I don't care. I want turkey now." He crossed his arms and started watching the dancers again. "Oh, that turkey... Ouch! Hermione! What did you do that for?", he angrily looked at her while rubbing the back of his head.

"For being a moron. Congratulations, George, Angelina. Enjoy your evening." Hermione stormed off huffing all the way.

"Mental that woman, I tell you..." He noticed everyone staring at him. "What?", he asked, making everyone sigh, huff or laugh.

"Next time, pick a normal English restaurant please..." Harry sighed watching at his very confused friend.


End file.
